The Love Story
by yaoiLOVER6 Eiri yuki
Summary: A love Story of What would happen if Eiri asked Shuichi to marry him. Read to find out!Rated M for later
1. Will u marry me?

**The Love Story**

_ ** G**_ravitation is not mine ! Warning : Yaoi / two guys kissing and other stuff! _ The sky was painted an ugly gray as rain pored down on Tokyo.Eiri Uesugi sat in his study Staring into space when he heard a loud ' BANG' noise coming from what seemed to be the living room.Eiri quickly got up from his chair and ran into the living room." Shuichi what in gods name are you doing ?" the novelist asked staring down at his sobbing pink haired lover." Eiri .. I .. fell..and ..it ..hurts!" the younger boy continued to cry.Eiri walked over to Shuichi who was sitting on the ground and and Pulled him into a loving embrace." It's ok Shuichi your alright honey." Eiri ran his fingers through Shuichi's pink hair. " Thank you Eiri I feel better now.I love you." Shuichi whispered into Eiri's ear . " I love you more Shuichi so much more." He whispered back and kissed his love on the cheek.'BRING BRING' They were rudely interrupted by the phone.Eiri got up and walked to the phone while shuichi went to go sit on the couch." Hello." Eiri said answering the phone. " Hello this is Mikiko's jewelry store the ring you ordered is in." said a man who must have worked there. " Really thats wonderful I'll come pick it up." Eiri talked low so Shuichi wouldn't here. " thank you sir." the man said and hung up the phone.  
_

_ Eiri left the apartment telling Shuichi he was going to bye cigarettes,so he could go and get the ring." I can't believe I'm going to ask him to marry me." Eiri said to himself Blushing like mad.Eiri went into the store payed for the ring and left.He couldn't't wait for tonight._

_ Shuichi had left for Hiroshi's ( who knew what Eiri was doing ) to practice.Eiri wanted to do this in the privacy of there own home,so he was going to make a home cooked meal,Then he was going to read a poem that he wrote for his love ,After that he was going to ask the question to shuichi.For the meal he had made all of Shuichi's favorites. Eiri decorated the room with red candles and rose peddles everything was perfect.  
_

_ " Eiri I'm home. Hm something smells wonderful! " Shuichi said walking into the house.Shuichi looked down and saw rose peddles he followed them into the kitchen." Oh my Eiri!" Eiri sat in one of the chairs he then stood up and motioned Shuichi to come over to him.Shuichi walked over to Eiri tears build in his eyes." Eiri you did this for me?" Eiri nodded. Eiri walked over to the other chair and pulled it out for his lover to sit ,when Shuichi finally noticed what Eiri was wearing a suit,but why?Shuichi sat into the chair that his lover pulled out while Eiri sat into the seat across from them.They both ate in silence not wanting to break the mood._

_ After they had finished eating Eiri put the dishes away and broke the silence." Shuichi I have something I want to read to you if you'll listen ?" Shuichi nodded.Eiri pulled out a folded piece of paper and began to read it..._

Shuichi my love you are my world

without you here I would be nothing

You make every day so much more than another day

I want you to be by my side forever

So please be my sunshine for the rest of my life

_ Eiri stoped he pulled a box out of his pocket,moved over to Shuichi he got down on one nee and said" Shuichi every word I said is true I love you. Will you marry me?" Eiri looked into purple eyes and saw tears fall down his cheeks." Eiri I love you too! Of course I'll marry you!" Shuichi put his arms around Eiri as they kissed passionately.When they broke the kiss for breath Eiri slipped the ring on his new fiancee.They kissed again and again." I love you so much Eiri Uesugi!" Shuichi told Eiri." I love you too Shuichi Uesugi." Eiri winked secretly telling him he better get used to his knew name.And with that the two soon to be married couple went off to bed._

_To be continued..._

_ Hi I hope you like my story this is my third story.Yay! Please be nice with Reviews!_

_Read and Review! The more reviews I get the faster I update keep that in mind!_


	2. Time

I don't own Gravitation!!!!!!

Hope you like the 2nd Chapter! The 3rd will be coming up if you remember to REVIEW!!!!

**A love story** Chapter 2 by yaoiLOVER6 Eiri yuki

_Eiri woke up seeing his beautiful Fiancee lying next to him._" God thank you for my angel." Eiri said brushing strands of bright pink hair off of Shuichi's face.His long black eye lashes fluttered as purple eyes opened." Eiri ...did last night really happen?" Shuichi nuzzled Eiri's chest. "It sure did why you don't want to marry me?" Eiri asked looking deep into Shuichi's eyes." you know I do Eiri its just its to good to be true." Shuichi wrapped his arms around Eiri's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips." Sorry babe I am on top."Eiri switched there positions so he was laying on top of Shuichi.

Suddenly the phone rang.Eiri reached up still lying on top of Shuichi and grabbed the phone." Hello " Eiri answered." Hello Eiri it is Tohma hi." Tohma replied." Hey Tohma guess what I did last night?" Eiri asked his brother in law. " What would that be Eiri?" Tohma asked " I asked my shu to marry me."Eiri kissed Shuichi on the forhead.There was silence on the other end of the phone."Thats wonderful Eiri did Shindou say yes?" Tohma asked. ''Of course he did.He would be an idiot not to." Eiri Chuckled.The other end was quiet again as if he was not happy they were getting married."Sorry Tohma I got to go I was in the middle of something!" Eiri said running his fingers all over Shuichi's body."Alright Eiri I'll talk to you later.Bye!" Tohma hung up.Eiri put the phone on the hook."Now where were we sexy." Eiri kissed shuichi passionately."Eiri I can I tell Hiro,suguru,K,Sakano,and my parents that were getting married?" Shuichi asked grabbing his lovers face."Duh! You want them to be at the wedding right.Then you have to tell them." Eiri said standing up."I have one more question.When are we getting married?" Shuichi looked at Eiri who was stretching. "well it will take at least 5 months so and it's October so I say some were in February."Eiri said putting on clothes scenes he slept necked.

"Eiri I have another question.Can we have our wedding on valentines day please!It would be so romantic!"Shuichi pleaded "We'll see Shuichi." was his replied."Eiri can I were a dress?" Shuichi put his arms around Eiri's waist and gave 'The lip' to Eiri . "We have plenty of time later to decide Things like that for now just worry about telling your Friends and family." Eiri said. "Oh great!" Shuichi said sarcastically.

End of Chapter 2

Sorry it was such a Short chapter ! The next Chapter Shuichi has to tell his friends and family.How Will they take it.And why is Tohma being weird?

Read to find out !!!!!!!

**Remember The more reviews the faster I update and the better the story is !** REVIEW!!!!!!


	3. Tell them

_I don't own Gravitation!!!_

_Eiri and Shuichi were on there way to the N-G building.All of there friends were there.Nittel graspre,bad luck,and there spouses._

" Thank you for coming every one! " Eiri said. " We have an anouncment to make... " Eiri stopped to let his lover finish. " Me and Eiri are getting married! " Shuichi said happely.The group gasp.Hiro walked up to the cupple and said "Congradulations!! Im so happy for the both of you!! " Hiro hugged shuichi.The rest of the group walked up and told them how happy they were for them." wow Eiri my baby brother is getting married!!! " mika said hugging Eiri. " Mika I promis to take care of him! " Shuichi said blushing! " thank you Shuichi! " mika hugged the pink haired uke.

A few hours later the cupple were on there way back home.Shuichi thought it would be easyer to call his parents and tell them.When they arived home Shuichi whent straight for the phone,and diled the number." hello mom!I have very good news for you!! Me and Eiri are getting married!! " Shuichi said exitedly.There was a pause on the other line for a moment then a loud squeel. " Shuichi Im so happy!!!! My baby is getting married!!! " Mrs.Shindou said very exitedly! " Mom im so glad your happy!!!" Shuichi cryed.

One hour later

Shuichi and Eiri were enjoying each others company on the couch." Eiri can we have a honey moon?" Shuichi asked jumping onto the older mans lap. " Of course were going to have one!I just havn't thought of a place yet." Eiri said wrapping an arm around Shuichi. " Maybe...Well theres a place I've always wanted to go...Niagra falls!!" Shuichi stared up into light brown eye's." That sounds nice we might be abel to go there but we'll have plenty of time to deside things like that." Eiri said kissing his littel love on the forhead." Wow theres alot of planing to a wedding isn't there?" Shuichi asked. " Yeah there is but we have alot of friend that will help us out." Eiri said getting up to streatch." Well Shuichi we better get to bed tomarow is going to be a big day." Eiri said holding his hand out to his lover." Yeah lets go." Shuichi said taking Eiri's hand and following him to there bed room.

**TO BE CONTINUED**... **_Please reveiw!!!!!_**


	4. Mall

Love Story Chapter 4 ( I don't own Gravitation) ( If I did do u think I would be wasting my time on Fanfiction?)

_The next morning..._" Shuichi Get up!" Eiri yelled at the pink haired singer."Mmmmmm" Shuichi moaned not wanting to get up." Shuichi were going to be late to meet Noriko,Mika,Tohma,Suguru,Ryuichi,Maiko,and Hiro at the mall!" Eiri said shaking his lover to wake." Ok,ok I'm getting up!" Shuichi said slowly sitting up in there bed." Hahahaha,Baby look at your hair!" Eiri laughed at shuichi's bed head! "Hmp!" Shuichi pouted fixing his hair.

Shuichi stood up and put on a dark blue long sleeve shirt and black pants.He walked to the door to see a all ready Eiri waiting so Shuichi put on his coat and shoes and Eiri and Shuichi left for the mall to meet there Friends.

15 minutes later..." Hey guys!" Shuichi said walking up to the girls!( The girls are helping shuichi and the boys are helping Eiri) " Hey shu-chan" Noriko said giving shuichi a hug." So what are we going to do today?" Shuichi asked. " Well Shuichi...because it takes a long time to make your outfit were going to get you sized,but we need to know are you going to were a tux or a dress?" Mika asked the pink haired boy. " um...well I asked Eiri once but he didn't answer me...I kinda want to were a dress,but..." Shuichi said. " I have an idea! Why don't we call him and ask!" Maiko suggested. " Ok! " Shuichi said taking out his cell phone to call his lover. " Hello Eiri speaking." Eiri said on his line. " Hey Eiri! I have a qustion." Shuichi said to his lover. " What is it?" Eiri asked shuichi." Um...Should I were a dress or a tux for the wedding?" Shuichi asked Eiri. "...What do you want to were Shuichi?" Eiri answered with another question. " Well I kinda want to were a dress." Shuichi said blushing. " Then were a dress,I'm sure it will look cute on you!" Eiri said smiling." Ok! Well I gotta go.Bye.I love you." Shuichi said " Ok bye! I love you too!" Eiri said hanging up the phone.Shuichi turned around to face the girls." He said I could were the dress!" Shuichi jumped up and down like a Little girl who just got candy. " Good for you big brother!" Maiko said hugging Shuichi.

" Well lets go get Shuichi a dress!" Mika said!

**_TO BE CONTINUED!..._**

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!** I need help! What kind of dress should Shuichi get! If I like your Idea I'll mention your name in the next chapter.All you have to do is send me the link with a picture of a dress at my E-Mail or through a privet message! _

**_IM GETTING TIRED OF PEOPLE TELLING ME EIRI DOESN"T ACT NICE! WELL IN MY STORY HE DOES SO SHUT UP!!!_**

**_AND FOR THE PEOPLE WHO LEAVE NICE COMMENTS" THANK YOU! " _**


End file.
